


I'm Coming Over Tonight

by burntotears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes to Stiles' house with every intention of having sex but Stiles' dad is home and Stiles is not  okay with that idea what-so-ever.  But Derek has very convincing arguments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Over Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Tumblr Prompt](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/post/29221407762/every-sterek-fanfic-ever-stiles-dad-was-working): Every Sterek fanfic ever: Stiles’ dad was working nights…
> 
> Does this make anyone else want the fic where Stiles’ dad is AT HOME, right downstairs or even in the next room, so Derek and Stiles have to be super quiet, have to swallow every gasp and growl, and Derek has to hold the headboard steady with his own shaking hand so that it doesn’t crack against the wall while Stiles muffles all the sounds he wants to make against the slicked skin of Derek’s shoulder so that even though he heals instantly, later Derek swears he can feel the imprint of Stiles’ blunt, human teeth?
> 
> Title from Jason Mraz's "I'm Coming Over"

Stiles stared intently at his computer screen, scrolling through pages and pages of Tumblr like it was crack that he just can’t get enough of. And really, if he was truthful with himself, he could spend hours there and never get tired of it, but his dad hated it when he did that because he thought that it was going to ruin his eyesight and make him go completely stupid. ‘C’mon, Dad,’ he’d say defensively, ‘I’ve got more on here than just cat GIFs’ to which his dad would just roll his eyes and walk away because there happened to be a cat sitting on the screen just then disproving his very defense. Fucking Tumblr.

He almost fell out of his chair when he heard the commotion near his window, which was a tell-tale sign that Derek was coming through it. But he wasn’t expecting Derek tonight, hence the almost falling out of his desk chair scenario. “What the _hell_ , dude?”

“What?” Derek asked simply, plopping down on the bed with the ease of someone who had been there many times before. That would be because he had been.

Stiles gaped at him like a fish, speechless for a few minutes. He jumped up from the chair and shut his door, which was _very open_ to the rest of the house. “What are you doing here, that’s what! My _dad_ is here!” Stiles was attempting to sound exasperated in hushed whispers. It was extremely difficult and his voice kept raising at unintended intervals.

Derek glanced at the floor like he was assessing that the sheriff was indeed actually there. “So?”

Stiles couldn’t believe that this was happening. He threw his arms into the air, flailing like Kermit the frog. “ _So_ you have to leave! Leave _right now!_ ” He walked over to the bed and started pushing on Derek’s shoulder to try to get him to stand up. 

“You are seriously high strung, Stiles. Maybe if you spent more time on the internet looking at porn like normal teenagers, you’d chill out more.” Derek made no attempts to move. In fact, he was almost smirking, while he looked down at his phone nonchalant as you please.

“I _do_ look at porn!” Stiles replied automatically and then his face reddened at this unintended revelation.

“Oh yeah?” Derek asked, smirking in earnest now as he looked up at Stiles in interest. “I think I know of something better than porn...”

“Oh my _God_ , Derek,” Stiles’ eyes almost bugged out of his head at this suggestion. “My father is downstairs! Are you _insane?_ Get the fuck out!”

“Or what? You’ll call the sheriff?”

“A-ha. Ha ha ha. Aren’t you just a laugh riot, tonight? Seriously, you need to leave! I’m not doing _anything_ with my dad down there!”

“Isn’t half the fun knowing that you could get caught?” Derek said and his voice was low and he had _that look_ that was very, very dangerous and Stiles definitely needed to get him out of here right now.

“No! No that doesn’t sound like fun _at all!_ That sounds like mortification, like you digging a shotgun shell out of your thigh, and a number of other things such as a jail cell because you do realize that what we’re doing is illegal in this state?”

Derek was still smirking, the smarmy bastard. “Which part? Fucking a teenager? Or fucking a guy? Or fucking the sheriff’s teenaged son while he’s downstairs?” He did not even have the decency to sound ashamed of himself.

“All of the above, except that last one because it is not going to happen!” Stiles said and this time he had been a little too loud apparently because he heard his father call his name from downstairs. “Oh fuck!” Stiles ran his hands over his shaved head in distress. “Oh fuck, _oh fuck_...”

“You might want to go answer him before he comes up here and finds me in your bed,” Derek said unhelpfully, not even acting like he was going to move if that situation were to come to pass. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he not have any self preservation instincts what-so-ever?

“ _Oh God!_ I hate you,” Stiles whined and tripped out of the room in his hurry to get downstairs. He ran down the steps two at a time and almost plowed into his father’s chest at the bottom step. “H-hey Dad, what’s up?” he tried for casual and failed rather miserably.

“Stiles. Are you talking to someone up there?” His dad raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Talking to someone? No, I’m just talking out loud to myself. You know, helps get my thoughts in order and everything. Sorry, was I being loud?”

“Just a little - you sounded like you were arguing...” and he did not sound very convinced yet.

“Ha, yeah. I sometimes have to argue with myself because I just can’t get certain things through my own skull. Hey, what are you gonna do?” Stiles said awkwardly, shrugging a shoulder. “I’ll be more quiet, Dad, sorry.”

“That’s alright, son. Just - don’t talk to yourself too much...”

Stiles winced out a smile. “It’s okay, Dad. I’m not insane, I promise.”

His dad nodded but didn’t say anything else, which he took as his cue to leave. He stumbled back up the stairs and threw his door open, but Derek wasn’t on his bed - had he left?

No, he hadn’t left at all. Stiles found out rather quickly when he was pushed against the back of the closing door by the brunette. Derek covered his mouth to keep him from yelping, shaking his head in disapproval. “If you do that, then your dad will come up here and ruin all the fun,” Derek whispered next to Stiles’ ear and then he was licking along the length of Stiles’ neck, pressing his body flush against the younger man’s with an erection already hard against Stiles’ thigh. 

Seriously, this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, it had to be. Like, the worst and best thing at the same exact time, if that was even possible. Was that even _possible?_ He groaned into the palm of Derek’s hand, knowing that he was going to the lowest level of Hell reserved for serial rapists and teenagers who had sex with men in their twenties while in their (sheriff) father’s houses. Because obviously both of them were equally as bad, but Stiles was a teenager and he was fueled by hormones like any other young male so how much resolve was he really supposed to be expected to have?

He pushed against Derek’s chest and the werewolf moved willingly because he’d noticed the rise in Stiles’ heartbeat and the hitch in his breathing and apparently knew he’d gotten his way - the conniving bastard. He allowed Stiles to push him back onto the bed and lean over him, his arm snaking around Stiles’ waist as their mouths met in a crushing kiss of lips and teeth. 

Stiles braced himself on his forearms over Derek’s head, sucking on his bottom lip and then pulling away so that he could trail wet kisses and licks along Derek’s jawline and neck. He was fairly certain that Derek was still smirking and he was determined to wipe the smirk off his face now.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do this,” Derek said, lifting his thigh in between Stiles’ legs and rubbing purposefully against his growing hardness. Stiles bit down a groan against Derek’s shoulder, feeling a shiver run down his body. The werewolf wasn’t completely immune though - Stiles felt his arm tightened around his waist and his hips buck up against Stiles’ waist. Good. 

“Yeah well,” Stiles tried to sound nonchalant near Derek’s ear and failed miserably, “apparently I care more about sex than my moral well-being.” He sat up then and pulled his over-shirt off, watching Derek’s face closely. His pupils were blown out and he held onto Stiles’ thighs firmly, drinking in the sight of newly revealed skin when Stiles pulled his undershirt up over his head. The werewolf reached out and ran his hands along Stiles’ sides and then up his stomach and chest, rubbing his thumbs over both of Stiles’ nipples, making Stiles hiss between gritted teeth. He reached down and fisted at the hem of Derek’s shirt, not getting much purchase but glad for the small feel of skin he did reach none-the-less.

It was enough to push Derek into further action and he flipped them over in one fell swoop, both of them cringing when the headboard banged against the wall from the movement. “Do you usually hit the wall when you masturbate?” Derek asked without any shame what-so-ever, now straddling Stiles while he yanked off his jacket and his t-shirt.

Stiles was momentarily too distracted by Derek straddling him and revealing skin above him and the recent noise to really process what he had ask, so when his brain finally caught up with the words, he just shrugged. “Sometimes,” he said and left it at that, grabbing Derek by the shoulders and pulling him down for more lips and tongue and much less talking. He should have been entirely more concerned than that, but honestly, he was not thinking clearly enough so he could not be held responsible for Derek’s death if his dad were to walk in and see anything. It was entirely Derek’s fault anyway, what with the hands and the mouth and the _skin_ that Stiles could use more of right now.

Stiles let his fingernails rake down Derek’s back, bucking his hips up into the older man, crushing their erections together in warm deliciousness, and they both moaned into one another’s mouths, which was a lucky thing since it drowned out the sound. Derek disentangled himself from Stiles and drug his teeth down the teenager’s neck, chest and then bit down on one of his nipples and Stiles had to cover his own mouth to keep from squeaking like a mouse. The werewolf had his hands at Stiles’ belt, unbuckling as he worked on the nipple fiercely and Stiles was bucking his hips haphazardly, grunting into the palm of his own hand and tangling his fingers of his other hand into the hair at back of Derek’s neck, urging him on.

Derek finally got the belt undone and popped the button open on Stiles’ jeans, pulling the zipper down with one swift movement and his hand was inside without preamble. “ _Oh God_ ,” Stiles moaned quite loudly, even with his hand covering his mouth. He bit down on his finger to try and shut himself up but it was difficult with Derek’s mouth on his nipple and his hand on his dick. The werewolf rutted into Stiles’ thigh when he heard Stiles’ words, grunting in reply and apparently decided that pants were no longer needed and disappeared from atop Stiles’ body, tugging roughly at the young man’s jeans and boxers until they came off with what Stiles swore was a ripping sound. He looked down quickly to see if he could assess the damage, but realized that he should not have done that at all because Derek was hastily shedding his own jeans and boxer-briefs and Stiles was now staring at Derek’s lust-filled face and glancing down his naked body and _holy fuck_ he was really horny. He rolled his head back, just as Derek crawled back over him, naked and leaking. Their mouths met again and Derek rubbed himself over Stiles’ thigh, grunting into his mouth and Stiles grazed his fingernails along the brunette’s back again. 

Stiles pulled back after only a minute or so, scrabbling an arm over for the bedside table. “Derek, _c’mon_ ,” he said, basically whining, but he wouldn’t admit to it later. Derek batted his hand away and opened the drawer, pulling out the contents that Stiles had been aiming for - the lube and the condoms. He tossed a condom beside them on the bed and untwisted the lube bottle with his teeth, squirting some on his right middle finger and squelching it together with his index finger before lowering it down between their bodies. Stiles separated his legs without any fuss and closed his eyes when he felt Derek’s finger near his ass and now it was there, circling his hole, looking for purchase and then he had it - he was pushing in and Stiles’ body trembled like it always did, _every goddamned time_. Derek smiled into Stiles’ shoulder, biting playfully at his collarbone and that was enough of the werewolf sassiness, thank you very much. Stiles held onto Derek’s shoulders, willing himself to relax around Derek’s finger so that he could add in another without much effort because he really did not want to wait very long for this. His cock was literally aching with want and he just wanted to feel himself clench around Derek’s dick and _fucking hell_ he was now fucking himself on Derek’s fingers just thinking about it.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek said in a low growl and he pressed a third finger inside without even waiting and Stiles gasped, surprised more by the pressure than the pain, though there was definitely both. He only worked him for a couple of minutes before he was pulling his fingers out and snatching up the condom with slick fingers and using slightly pointed teeth to help him tear the corner of the package open easily. Stiles watched him with interest as he rolled the condom on his dick, his own eyes dark and wanton as Derek pushed Stiles’ ankles up around the werewolf’s neck and aligned his dick up with his hole. Stiles braced himself; he knew what was coming, but it still felt like more than he could handle every time and he began to cry out just as Derek’s hand flew to his mouth to stifle it and Stiles’ bit down instinctively on his thumb. He could taste the coppery silt of blood on his lips and he sucked on the pad of Derek’s thumb while he pushed in to the base, eliciting a moan from not just Stiles, but himself as well. 

Derek braced his other hand against the headboard, watching Stiles intently as he sucked the last few drops of blood from his thumb before it healed and there was nothing left to pull from it. He pulled his hand away from Stiles’ mouth and pressed his hand into the bed near his head, leaning down into the teenager’s space and capturing his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss, pushing himself in at a slightly different angle to pull out a moan from Stiles again. He flailed his arms up uselessly, finally wrapping them around Derek’s back with nails pressed firmly into the skin like he needed the leverage to stay afloat on top of the bed or risk sinking into the mattress and never resurfacing again. 

Finally Derek pulled back out of Stiles’ hole and began creating a rhythm that would suit the both of them, but he had to pull back on the headboard so that it wouldn’t slam against the wall with his inward thrust back into Stiles’ warmth. It wasn’t exactly an easy task and Stiles certainly didn’t make it any easier by scraping fingernails in his back and sucking hickies into his neck and licking over his adam’s apple like some kind of dazed puppy. Derek was generally good at self control, but there was something about having to keep things quiet and the way Stiles kept using his body as something to stifle his noises that did not make this easy. He pulled out and thrusted back in at the angle that finally hit Stiles’ prostate perfectly and he fucking _bit him_ again, this time on his shoulder, moaning into Derek’s skin and this was just fucking ridiculous is what it was. No one this scrawny and pale and awkward should be so goddamned delicious and unwind him like this and be able to wreck him so easily with his warm asshole and his moaning and those damn hands and that tongue. 

“Fuck,” Derek said under his breath, and he rolled his hips down as he thrust back into Stiles this time, groaning in pleasure and frustration. He increased his pace some, rocking in and back out more frequently and lowered his head to capture Stiles’ mouth in a hungry kiss to swallow his own grunting and any that Stiles might elicit. He could feel the teenager reach between them to wrap a hand around his dick and normally Derek would help, but he couldn’t let go of the headboard and risk the banging that would ensue from it. He snatched Stiles’ bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, then tested it between his teeth for a moment before releasing it and burying his face in the crook of the young man’s neck. 

“Derek - shit,” Stiles said uselessly and then he felt Stiles tightening his grip on his shoulders. “Faster,” he said and Derek responded instantaneously to the word, changing his angle a bit more and thrusting harder and quicker into Stiles’ ass, his balls slapping against him with each deep, penetrating thrust that went right to his prostate. “ _OhmyGod_ ,” he heard Stiles say into his hair and his hand spasmed around his dick between their stomachs, losing its rhythm completely as he began to reach his climax.

Derek lifted himself up a bit to give himself better leverage and plowed as deep and roughly as he could into Stiles’ ass, pressing firmly against his prostate each time and Stiles yanked haphazardly at his cock as he was pushed over the edge, clenching so tightly around Derek that it felt like a vice almost holding him in place. Stiles had to bury his face in Derek’s shoulder again and bit him to keep from screaming out, and he definitely drew blood that time, profanity and Derek’s name mingling with spit and blood that dripped down Derek’s shoulder and onto Stiles’ chest. Derek thrusted as best he could through Stiles’ orgasm, trying to draw it out, but the tightness was pulling him closer to the edge and making it harder for him to focus on Stiles, especially when he was sucking on his neck and mumbling random things that Derek wasn’t really listening to. There was one strange spasming after-shock that Stiles had run through his body that made him clench around Derek’s cock and that sent him reeling up and into his orgasm. He felt his claws extend into the mattress and the headboard and he tried to pull them back in but his head was spinning and he was bucking wildly into Stiles’ ass, grunting into the pale skin of his neck and moaning when Stiles started rocking up against him in an attempt to draw him out longer. His eyes were blazing and he was teetering on the edge of turning, so he lifted his head and crushed his mouth against Stiles’ to distract himself and keep it from happening. Stiles thighs were shaking against him and Derek was coming down from his climax slowly, enough that his claws were retracting and they scraped against the back of headboard as they did. Shit. 

He pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, letting the aftershocks rush over him, still bucking every now and again but steadily calming as the time passed. He could feel his heart beating against Stiles’ chest and hear the thump of Stiles’ heart slowing beneath him.

There was a companionable silence between them as they caught their breath, but then Stiles said, “Dude, did you just claw my headboard?” and all the enjoyable afterglow was gone.

Derek sighed, grumbling and pushing himself up from Stiles’ chest and pulling out so that he could lie down next to him. “Shut up,” he replied, resting his face in the crook of Stiles’ arm.

“Wait, did you stick your claws into my mattress too? _Dude!_ ”

“Quit calling me dude, moron,” Derek said, groaning into Stiles’ armpit.

“It’s not like that’s something my dad won’t notice when my sheets get washed!” he said in an raised whisper. 

“So wash them yourself, lazy ass. Then he won’t notice.”

“I _do_ wash them myself! You think I have him wash them when you’re over here and we-? Oh, that’s disgusting!”

“Oh my God, Stiles, _shut up_.”

“You totally owe me new sheets. And a new mattress. And a new headb-” Stiles’ voice was muffled underneath Derek’s heavy hand covering his mouth. Derek felt a tongue dart out and lick the palm of his hand and he lifted his hand and smacked Stiles in the face. “Ouch! Asshole!” Stiles said underneath the hand.

Derek lifted his head and dropped it into the mattress, groaning overdramatically. Why had he chosen to have sex with this obnoxiously whiny teenager? He was such an idiot sometimes.

-fin-


End file.
